inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes/Archive 3
New Rider Roran could not be the new rider. He loves Katrina. If he were to become a rider he would have a longer life than humans, and after Katrina dies, he would become so grief stricken, he would become mad like Galbatorix after he lost his first Dragon. Just saying. I support the theory that Arya will end up being the rider of the green dragon. Christopher Paolini said that it was hinted throughout Eldest who the rider of the green dragon might be. After all, Arya's magic (and eyes) were green; the same color as the dragon hatchling. Also remember that Eragon stepped on a fragment of a green dragon egg when he was finding Saphira at at the Stone of Broken Eggs. It may be possible that the green dragon egg was secretly rescued and it hatched for Arya, who was then trained in magic (probably by Oromis). If this is true, Arya obviously kept her dragon a secret so that Galbatorix might not learn about it. 02:28, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I don't have a leading guess for who the next rider would be or what will happen between Eragon and the rest... But some impossible candidates for next riders (im my opinion) are Roran, (Because it's his brother, there's alot there between them already, and having the 'fate of the dragons' aswell is just too much. Elva is also an impossible rider aswell, because if you would remember that she was really young when Eragon blessed her, thus leaving too much of an age difference... etc. (This also follows along with Saphira's idea of mating with Glaedr) But that's just my opinion I think that the most likely candidate to be the New Rider is Arya for several reasons: 1)If Arya doesn't already love Eragon (She probably does already) then she would fall in love with him if her dragon and Saphira mate. 2)Both her eyes and her magic are green, the same color of the new dragon. 3)Because of the vision where two people are seen leaving alageasia (or however you spell it). This is one of the reasons because the people seen leaving are probably Eragon and a woman. The dragon has to be bonded with the woman for obvious reasons, therefore meaning the next rider is probably a GIRL. Leaving as candidates: Nasuada and Arya. At one point in Brisngr, Eragon says (not exact quote) that Nasuada not Orrin should lead the empire, so that meaning Nasuada will be to busy being queen it is EXTREMELY likely Arya will be the next rider. Then again, I might be wrong! Please Eragon will probably give up on her she has rejected him As stated above, Arya may likely be more attracted to Eragon (if she is the rider) if their dragons mate, as Saphira noted while scolding Eragon for flirting with Trianna. SwimKid09 23:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Elain's child or Roran and Katrina's could in a final epilougue A Elva could become a dragon rider to a violet dragon in the future as her eyes are violet I support the above because Arya is the ONLY person who Christopher Paolini says what color their magic is. eragonshadeslayer Jan. 24, 2009 My personal favorite as the dragon rider is Roran, but i think that Arya will be the Rider. This becauseI don't think that Christopher Paolini Would find it within himself to Have Roran Live on as Katrina dies, unless a spell for immortality is found very soon. That kind of cruelty To even a fictional character is beyond him, in my opinion. As for Nasuada's change character, I think Paolini meant that she becomes more friendly and puts her personal needs into more perspective terms and realize she has isolated herself with her responsibilities. As for Orik, I don't think that they could suddenly allow dwarves into the circle of riders in the midst of a war. Varden I think that Roran will become the leader of the varden becuase paolini said that their support of her might not last, and roran has had great succes and charisma Elva and Arya are both good candidates as they have had strong connections with dragons. The dwaves also seem to have a shifting attitude to joining du blodrhen. Physical attributes like eye colour have not had any known effect on being chosen by a dragon. I also think Shruikan has had enough of riders and anyways could not "choose" a new one as the only pure, non-dark bond is determined at hatching and Galbatorix is not, strictly speaking, Shruikan's rider. I am of the opinion that none of the above will be the rider. I believe it will be one of the two women (most likely the younger one) that Angela read their fortunes on the dragon knucklebones too. Afterall Angela only does that to people who are able to speak to Solembum, and who also have some sort of importance in the future. It doesn't seem likely that Christopher Paolini would mention them, and have them recieve that honor from Angela if they weren't going to be brought up again in the last book. 09:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC)ohtatyare I think its possible that its the younger of the two women, and that maybe she could be related to Eragon as that seems to be a trend. Does it ever mention exactly what happens to selena? People assume that shes dead, but they thought that of brom too. Maybe the younger women is eragons halfsister or something, and if eragon hadn't seen a picture of selena i'd even suggest the older one could be her. -M. (To the above) It says she died shortly after giving birth to Eragon, probably after having complications. Romance That i've heard is that Eragon ends up falling in love with Nasuada. Although this is unlikely (Eragon is Nasuada's vassal) it could be that she recieves the third dragon and Arya dies for Eragon while attacking Galbatorix. This would fit the prophecy that Eragon falls in love with royalty. This is not very plausible but ive given it thought and with Paolini's mind, it could happen. 01:06, 20 October 2008 (UTC) He could fall in love with Arya who in fact is a royal ~ Daniel 23:15, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I hope he falls in love with Arya and she also gets a dragon. I don't belive Eragon and Nasuada will end up together for 2 reasons: 1) Eragon never showed any real intrest in Nasuada 2) Eragon said that Arya was the only woman he wanted to be with. so I think it will most likely be Eragon and Arya that end up together because it also hints that Arya does love Eragon. -I think Eragon's interest in Arya will advance in book 4 because 1)Angela predicts that will love a noble lady (a contradiction as the text originally says Eragon will be loved by a noblewoman). Here is a list of Royalty. http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Royalty (in which Nasuada is not listed - although her mothers cousin is Sagabato-no Inapashunna Fadawar, a sovereign Warlord over many tribes now deposed of his crown and sceptor to just being chief of the Inapashunna Tribe after his defeat in the Trail of the Long Knives, which isn't much royalty, more of a cheiftan leader) and the only other women listed on the royalty list are either dead or already taken, except for Lady Lorana and Alarice. These two women are most unlikely to be involved with Eragon because of Lorana's affiliation and the fact that Eragon has never met Alarice. Which leaves only Arya. 2)Eragon and Arya talk deepy about love on their way back to the Varden camp in the beginning of Brisingr. 3)Another reason that Arya stayed clear of Eragon's affection (especially in Eldest when Eragon made this fairth after her) was because she thought that it might endanger Eragon's loyalty to the whole "mission". 4)Furthermore Eragon said that Arya was the only woman he wanted to be with. 5)Eragon doesn't show any interest in Nasuada and he is also her vassal (if any interest is show it's Nasuada and Murtaugh). -I think I've made my arguement :] -Adrenaline Overkill Alright, Angela says that Eragon will love a noble'woman, not all nobles are royalty (though royalties are nobles). The books never say Nasuada is a noblewoman, it is often asumed that it is so becuase her father was leader of the varden. I think Eragon will end up with Arya, doesn't the heroe almost always get the girl of his dreams? I doubt Paolini will be one of those exceptions. all i have to say is that Arya had better not die. that would be just plain cruel. as Eragon said to Roran in Brisingr, it would be cruel for him to have to keep on transering his love from one to another. that's all. -A Vault of Souls I think that it's possible that Eragon figures out about the Vault of Souls through the ''Dominance of Fate, the book that Jeod gave him. Please give your feedback. I agree with the above and I think the Vault may contain Eldunari one of wich may be Bid'Daum's. It actually would be possible for Eragon to achieve greater power if the vault contains Galbatorix's Eldunari. He could very simply destroy them Kuthian is probably a dragon of one of the Wyrdfell. And thus neither Oromis nor Arya can clearly recall the name though they seem to have heard it. As for Solembum remembering it, he too is a creature of pure magic quite like the dragons and The Banishing of the Names would not have an effect on him or any werecat. It is also interesting that Saphira and Solembum have a very unique bond of friendship regardless of the facts that they barely have known each other. This points out the fact that creatures of magic tend to like each other! The ROCK of Kuthian may as well house the Elder souls of STONE of the ancient dragon riders. - Indraneel I think kuthian is the Ancient name Uru'baen, and that eragon uses the energy in Aren to move the rock and then reach the vault which has eldunari. Ayra and Oromis might have once heard Islanzadí talk about Kuthian. His desperate need to get those eldunari after an almost failed attempt on the capital. It's possible that the Vault of Souls contains the Eldunari from all the forsworn's dragons. Their knowledge would help provide insight into Galbatorix, which may help Eragon figure out how to counter Galbatorix's magic. Since Brom had a hand in killing most of the Forsworn, Brom may have stashed the eldunari from their dragons there. That would explain why the password to get in is Eragon's name. I think that the vault of souls is Brom's tomb because he said that he and Eragon might see each other again in Saphira's vision in Brisingr when he said he was Eragon's father. I think it should be noted that Galbatorix doesn't have a eldunari, Shruikan does. So Eragon can't use it to defeat Galbatorix, only gain energy from Shurikan and then fight Galbatorix. I think it's the resting place of the elder wild dragons heart stone alone with vaal's dragon and galbatorix's first dragons eldunari. though it may be where brom's saphira's soul is. Kuthian is not the name of a forsworn's drogon. Arya said that those who knew such a name would soon forget it. Even if werecats were exempt from the Banishing (unlikely enough), telling such names to Eragon would be futile as he would soon forget it anyways If Kuthian is a forwarn's dragon, it is likley the "rock" is really his heart. If Kuthian is Morzan's dragon, eragon would get very much energy. Also, werecats can see into the future, so maybe the rock is thorn's heart and Kuthian is thorn's true name. = Other = I belive that Eragon, after killing Galbatorix, will get the power to bring back the dead and will bring back Brom and Garrow, and maybe even Arya's love (Fäolin). I belive someone important (Arya, Nasuada, etc.) will sacrifice themself so Eragon can kill Galbatorix. Also, Eragon could bring back Brom or someone else who can kill Galbatorix. Maybe he could bring back a shade and have him attack Galbatorix. i think eragon will use sorcery to comune with brom's ,the first eragon's and the last leader of the dragon riders ssouls to gain knowledg just a thought but galbotorix might use the power he has to grow back the rest of Thorn's tail he probably wont but its possible.Lotti95 04:58, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Helllooo???? Remember when he promised to give the menoa tre what she wanted and flt a pain in his lower stomach?? SHE ALREADY TOOL whateveer she wanted. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:11, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Is that a real image of the 4th dragon? On the actual article? If so that's really cool--Glaedr23 12:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) That Eldunari Cover looks very good. It looks real but im not sure... Unless the Vault of Souls gives access to the void, Eragon will not commune with any non-eldunari souls. Has anybody else realized this? At the beginning of every Inheritance book someone dies, and then at the end someone dies. Eragon: Garrow and Durza, Eldest: Ahijad and Hrothgar, Brisingr: Ra'zac and Oromis and Glaedr. So im thinking that Galbatorix will die at the end of Book 4 and then someone else will die at the beginning. Though there will probably be more deaths because its the last book. I think that dragon on the cover is the ugliest yet, but it does look cool just the same. Yeah, I agree that people are definately going to die. I would put it down as Izlanzadi to be the next to go. She has a private agenda that doesn't fit with alagaesia. ''Vadamee''''' 18:28, 10 March 2009 (UTC) PS doesn't anyone sign their notes? Is that just a Halopedia thing? "Then, he could break the enchantments covering the secret passageway into Galbatorix's castle and sneak up and kill Galbatorix or Murtagh or find and steal Eldunari. ..?" How can you sneak up on Galbatorix or Murtaugh? They would feel you!